Curiosity Causes Problems
by Farrellm21
Summary: I didn't sign up to be Loki's handler, quite the contrary actually. I hate him and would rather see him drop dead first. (By my hand if necessary) Sometimes the lines between hate and love can be blurred, I really hope this isn't one of those times... Loki/OC Post-Avengers (AU)


**Just an idea I got after watching the Avengers...**

**This story will be updated probably once a month as it is not my top priority at this point. It is just an idea and I am still trying to decide how to end it...**

**Either way, please enjoy, read, and review...**

**I do not own Marvel.**

* * *

I thought my life would remain boring for well...most of my life. I never expected this to happen, but now that it did I'm not sure if I could imagine my life the way it was before. Either way, whether I wanted it to happen or not, Loki Odinson has changed my life. May it be for the better, or for the worse, I have yet to find out.

You don't have to believe me, honestly I could care less if you do or not. The only thing I practically care about is telling my story. The odds of anyone ever seeing this besides myself are slim considering how much trouble I could get into for showing this to anyone but still…

Anyways, my name is...well my alias anyways is Cassandra Holt, better known as Cassie. (Did you really think I was going to tell you my real name when I have helped at terrorist? SHEILD would be at my doorstep in a minute! And as crazy as my life is...I do rather enjoy it!)

My life started out simple enough I grew up in NYC in the business district. My mother died in a car crash when I was 4 years old. This left my father as the only one able to work, since he was a six figure business leader he wasn't home much. So my brother as the one who took care of me. He would be the one who picked me up from my many detentions when I got in trouble for mouthing off to teachers. He even lied to dad when I had them.

But that changed when he turned 18 and I was 12. He decided to join the Army, but not just the Army. This was my brother after all, he had to be the best of the best, meaning the Special Forces. I was upset for a long time after he joined. But I respected his commitment to the country and after about 4 years of him living through all the crazy shit he had to do and not dying, I finally got over it.

That was when my boring life changed…when my brother was sent to Iraq. He claimed he would be fine, but by the look in his eyes I could tell he was lying. So yeah, my brother died when I was about 16. After a while I got over it like anyone sane would...well that's what I have everyone believing anyways...

In reality, it made me hate anything to do with violence and war. In other words a pacifist, and anytime someone even mentions war, battles, or death normally doesn't help me much either. I tend to start screaming about how it's unfair and that communication with other countries is better than sending people to die every time something doesn't go in our favor.

I know it sounds irrational, but I was truly terrified of any type of violence. Two years later was when the inevitable happened, New York was attacked by Loki. All those people who died because of him and all of the war and pain he caused made me despise every fiber of his being.

I hated Loki Odinson he was a horrible person with a god complex that needed beat out of him. Quite frankly if Thor gave me his damn Mjolnir I would do it for him. My opinion of him was absolute and could never be changed. At least that's what I thought anyway...

During my Junior year of college was when my story began. I just got back from my first day of classes and honestly was wishing I was dead. I mean come on was a paper and two assignments on the first day really necessary? No I think not!

"Would you quit complaining Cassie!"

Will said sighing as he did so, "I mean come on it's not that bad…"

"Oh really? How many papers do you have? Assignments?"

He turned away from him so I could only see the back of his blonde-haired head. "Two…"

"That's right two! And is one of them even a paper?"

"No…"

"Then don't tell me not to complain, you of all people should know better than to tell me what to do."

Will turned his blue-eyed gaze back to me before looking down at the dirt. "Yeah, yeah, whatever."

He kicked a rock down the path we were taking to the dorms and when we caught up to it, I kicked it too. Which of course started a pattern, "you were the one who decided to major in journalism. You were pretty much asking for an essay on the first day."

I stuck my tongue out at him, "shut the hell up Mr. Know-it-all-Biology-Major."

Will smirks and shoves me off the sidewalk, "just be happy I put up with your constant nagging. There are much better best friends to choose from you know."

I fake a pout and turn away, "fine just throw 12 years of awesome friendship down the drain. I see how it is."

I hear a sigh and feel him grab my arm, pulling me back on the sidewalk to walk beside him once more. "Don't be like that Cass...you know you're important to me."

I keep my face away from his for a few moments more before turning to smile at him, "I know! Getting you to admit it is so much fun though!" The sad look on his face vanishes, "you little bitch...Quit messing with me like that!"

I start to laugh, "where's the fun in that?"

That was the moment that my dorm building came into view. "Well this is my stop, I'll see you later alright?"

Will nods and waves at me, "uh huh. Don't forget about the party my dorm is hosting. It's gonna be fucking awesome!"

I start running towards my dorm, "wouldn't miss it for the world Will!"

Once I get to the door I continue to look after Will until he's far from my sight. Yeah...I'll admit it, I had a momentus crush on my best friend Will. We had been best friends since our parents introduced us to each other when he was 8 and I was 7.

I never noticed I liked him until he started dating his girlfriend Anna our freshmen year of college. She had long brown flowing hair, blue eyes, a big chest, and flawless skin. Making her pretty much everything I wasn't. With my medium-length dull ash blonde hair, hazel eyes, dark-rimmed glasses, barely noticeable chest, and freckles invading my cheekbones. I knew I didn't stand a chance.

I still hoped that maybe the relationship wouldn't last, or there would be something horrible about her. But nope, she was a little girly, but other than that she was completely nice. She and Will also shared a love for baseball that I will never understand, both major in biology and chemistry, and finally them both loving the damn 80's rock music that I all but despised. (I'm sorry if I offend you, but today's alternative rock is so much better! Give me Three Days Grace any day...)

Either way, I didn't have to have 20/20 vision to see that they were perfect for each other. Especially seeing as my interests consisted of wearing dark clothes and t-shirts, listening to rock music, playing the guitar, and watching way too many BBC shows.

Accepting their relationship was the hard part, I never tried to break them up or anything. But I could definitely tell that I worried Anna sometimes, when I looked at him too long... But that's not part of the story, well it kind of is but...okay getting back on track.

I walk into my dorm room and throw my green _Jansport_ backpack on the bed. I walked to my mini fridge and grabbed a bottle of water from the door. I drain half its contents before going to put the bottle on my nightstand. That my friends is when my simple, pitiful life took a turn for the...well not the worst... but...

When I set the bottle on the nightstand something catches my eye. There is a strange box sitting on my nightstand with an old-looking letter on top staring at me.

_What the hell is that? It wasn't there before I left..._

I grab the package first and open the paper to discover a silver-looking metal box with a strange symbol on top of it. The symbol shows a long snake intertwining with itself to look like the letter 'S.' Also inscribed on it is a strange language I have never seen before. It was so pretty, it was almost calling to me...

I go to open the box without hesitation. Curiosity overpowering my better judgement, I flick the small lock up and open it. I slowly lift the lid and gasp when I see the contents. I see a small charm inside the same as the one on the front of the box. I lift the charm out hesitantly seeing it accompanied by a delicate dark green ribbon. I immediately classify it as a choker, a type of necklace I love and always wear. Even though it was a little strange looking, it was still probably the most beautiful necklace I have ever seen.

_Maybe I should wear it..._

Suddenly my phone goes off, I look down and gasp at the time.

_Shit! I only have twenty minutes to get ready for the party!_

I throw the necklace back in the box and put it back on my bed. I run into my bathroom and take the quickest shower of my life. I brush my wet hair and try to scrunch it, after about five minutes of failure I give up and put it in a side braid. I throw on a dark green tank-top, a pair of black capri pants, and my favorite pair of hiking boots.

For the final touch I take off my glasses and put on my rarely-used contacts. With a quick stroke of eyeliner and mascara I was ready to walk out the door. But I stopped once more when I saw the box, remembering the necklace, and can't help but think how well the necklace would go with this outfit. I normally wasn't one to worry about that kind of shit, I mean who did I have to impress? But for some reason that day, I felt like my outfit still needed something...

I reach for the box and pull out the necklace once more. I gaze at it once taking in the expert craftsmanship more before tying it around my neck.

Now I know what you're thinking. How can I just put on a necklace without reading the letter I had gotten with it, or knowing where it came from. In all honesty, I never prided myself with common sense, I just sort of went with the flow. As soon as the necklace was resting on my neck I felt something change. A strange wave of energy washed over me and I suddenly feel dizzy.

I grab the side of my bed for support, "what the hell?" I mutter to myself, I try to shake the feeling away but it was persistent. Suddenly I see a flash of green light, but at this point I was so out of it I could care less if an alien walked in.

The green light faded, leaving me with the image of the man I hate more than life itself, standing in the middle of my room as everything goes black...

* * *

**Well did you like it? Hate it? **

**Please feel free to tell me what you thought of it!**


End file.
